


Bedroom Request

by orphan_account



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, might rot your teeth, stupidly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble wherein Mickey has a request for Ignatius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Request

"Iggy, make me muffins?" Mickey turned his head to the side after realizing the pillow muffled his late night request. 

"Iggy," Mickey called out, his voice syrupy with drowsiness.

Ignatius looked up from the book he was reading, "What?"

Mickey was trying his best to look seductive despite his exhausted state. "Make me muffins?"

"No," Ignatius replied sternly and then muttered a string of lovingly irritated Italian under his breath.

Mickey snuggled closer to Ignatius under the duvet. 

"Please?" His eyes were going cross as he struggled to focus on Ignatius. 

Burying his face in his book, Ignatius did his best to stifle the laugh that threatened to surface when Mickey attempted crossed “bedroom eyes.” Mickey giggled at how he could sometimes undo Iggy’s no-nonsense attitude. Figuring he wouldn’t be getting any more reading done that night, Ignatius shut his book abruptly and set it aside on his nightstand. He was certain that Mickey would forget the request by morning.

"Goodnight, Mickey." And with that, Ignatius disappeared into a makeshift cocoon of the duvet and his own personal chemise throw blanket. 

But Mickey didn't hear the annoyed goodnight. He had already fallen asleep with an arm loosely hugging Ignatius close.


End file.
